The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for automated manufacture of a reclosable plastic package having a resealable closure, especially as part of a form, fill and seal process. In particular, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing reclosable plastic packages and bags having a zipper installed in the mouth of the package.
In the use of plastic bags and packages, particularly for foodstuffs, it is important that the bag be hermetically sealed until the purchaser acquires the product, takes it home, and opens the bag or package for the first time. It is then commercially attractive and useful for the consumer that the bag or package be reclosable so that its contents may be protected. Flexible plastic zippers have proven to be excellent for reclosable bags, because they may be manufactured with high-speed equipment and are reliable for repeated reuse.
A typical zipper comprises one fastener strip or member having a groove and attached to one side of the bag mouth, and another fastener strip or member having a rib and attached to the other side of the bag mouth, which rib may interlock into the groove when the sides of the mouth of the bag are pressed together. Alternatively, a fastener strip having a plurality of ribs may be on one side of the bag mouth, while a fastener strip having a plurality of grooves or passageways may be on the other side, the ribs locking into the passageways when the sides of the mouth of the bag are pressed together. In the latter case, there may be no difference in appearance between the two fastener strips, as the ribs may simply be the intervals between passageways on a strip that may lock into another of the same kind. In general, and in short, some form of male/female interengagement is used to join the two sides of the bag mouth together. The fastener strips or members are bonded in some manner to the material from which the bags themselves are manufactured.
In the automated manufacture of plastic reclosable packages or bags, it is known to feed a zipper assembly to a position adjacent a sheet of thermoplastic film and then attach the zipper assembly to the bag by means of heat sealing. The zipper assemblies are attached at spaced intervals along the thermoplastic sheet, one zipper assembly being attached to each section of film respectively corresponding to an individual package or bag. The zipper assembly consists of two interlocking fastener strips that, in the final package, lie inside the mouth of the package. Each fastener strip preferably has a flange that extends toward the product side of the package in a direction transverse to the line of the zipper. In accordance with one known method of feeding zipper assemblies to an automated form, fill and seal machine, the zipper assembly is in the form of a tape that is unwound from a spool for automated feeding. The tape comprises a continuous length of interlocked fastener strips. The continuous tape is fed to a cutting device that cuts the tape at regular lengths to form an individual zipper. Each individual zipper is attached to the thermoplastic film by heat sealing or other suitable means.
Prior to cutting and heat sealing, the zipper tape, with or without sliders, must be automatically positioned correctly relative to the thermoplastic film. Moving the zipper tape into position overlying the thermoplastic film requires an automated feeding device. In cases where the bag making film and the zipper tape are stopped during sealing of the zipper tape to the bag making film, the zipper tape feeding apparatus must operate intermittently.
There is a need for methods and apparatus for feeding a zipper tape, with or without sliders, to a desired position overlying the bag making film without slippage of the zipper tape.